


First meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	First meeting

Barney was excited. He was going to meet his new brother soon. He had been living with his grandparents while his mother is in the hospital.

His mother calls, "Barney, come here."

Barney goes to his mother. She is holding a bundle in her arms. It must be the new baby.

His mother said, "Barney, meet your new brother Clint."

Barney looks at the baby. It is so tiny but very cute. Clint looks at him and gives him a toothless smile. Barney smiles back.

Barney said, "He is cute and tiny."

His mother said, "Yeah, he is. But he will grow soon."

Barney vowed to watch his brother. They were going to be best friends.


End file.
